A fishing chair is a necessary tool for fishing enthusiasts, which helps them to better enjoy the fun of fishing. In the prior art, some traditional fishing chairs having a fishing box are usually provided with telescopic feet and anti-skid foot pads for supporting the chair, and some others adopt a folding chair/stool structure for serving purposes of convenient carrying and use. Chinese patent 201320101474.6 (published on Jul. 24, 2013) discloses a high-backrest riding-type fishing chair, which comprises a chair surface, a chair back and chair legs. A gun seat device is arranged on the chair legs. The gun seat device comprises a gun barrel, a rotary connecting member and a gun seat adjusting frame that is connected with the chair legs. The rotary connecting member is connected to the gun seat adjusting frame through left-right position adjusting screws, and the middle portion of the gun barrel is hinged to the rotary connecting member. The tail portion of the gun barrel is connected to the rotary connecting member through up-down position adjusting screws. The aforesaid fishing chair is not stable, and cannot be conveniently folded or moved.